


Loving Nest

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Nesting, Smart Harry, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First time fic might have a shaky start but hope it gets better from there.





	Loving Nest

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt let me know what you think. Coments and kudos keep me going.

Harry rolled over in his sleep but cried out when he felt pain shoot down his back. His uncle had beaten him just a few hours earlier and the day before but he couldn't clean it because they didn't want his freakishness on their medical equipment and they couldn't spare any because Dudley got himself hurt all the time so they didn't have any spares.  
Harry got up with a groan of pain as his back tore a little from the small amount of healing it had done overnight and from his need to use to toilet. His relatives only let him out of his room in the morning for those kinds of necessities any other time he was let out was to clean the house.  
He went to the window and pushed it as far open as he could with the bars over it and urinated out the window. Afterwards he went to lay back down but he felt an even more intense pain come from his shoulders not understanding what it was but ignored it thinking it was from his beating.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Harry went to get out of bed and almost let out a scream with how bad his back hurt but kept it in so he wouldn't get another beating this morning. He went to stand up but fell from the pain then darkness came overwhelmed him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus was taking an evening around the juggle world, he had felt his soulmate coming into their inheritance from the juggle world but didn't k me where so he was taking a walk around when he heard it like a buzzer in his ears. A high pitched scream with so much pain in it he had to find it and save whoever it was came from one of the dull looking houses he was walking by.  
After a couple minutes of looking he found it, a plain white house with nothing important about it except the grunts and moans of pain coming from the house. Severus walked and and realized he recognised the house from the small door in the stairs but didn't think anything of it.  
Severus walked up the stairs to a door with almost ten locks on it, severus didnt even pull his want out he just kicked it down and found a small curled up form of a child he realised the child had just hit their creature inheritance as he saw wings trying to sprout from his back. Severus picked the child up not even looking at who it was and walking out of the house and separating away.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but let me know what you think.


End file.
